Akuma's quest 2
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 2 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Street Fighter and Megaman. **

**I am back, and Akuma's opponent this time is Bass.**

At the end of the wormhole, Akuma lands in a place that exceeds all his understanding. Little does he know that he landed in cyberspace.

Akuma looks around. Only weak civilian netnavis and Mr. Prog were hanging around, doing their business. Guessing what the Master of the Fist was thinking, the wormhole voice speaks up.

"The opponent you are looking for is at the darkest place of the net."

Trusting his own instinct, Akuma walks away. His affinity with darkness leads the way for him. Because of his appearance, he is standing out, but the navis are too frightened to address him. As Akuma walks deeper and deeper into the net, the number of navis is getting scarce. It's because he is getting closer to the place where his next opponent is waiting. This place is avoided by any Normal navi. This place, this pit of scum and villainy, is feared by everyone and called: The Undernet.

Akuma heads deeper and is suddenly swarmed by viruses. Barely a warm-up for him. He deletes them in seconds.

He then senses energy. Not wanting to wait any longer, Akuma jumps all the way to the deepest part of the Undernet. There, he sees a tombstone. He gets in front of it.

"_**Here lies the cyberworld's God of Destruction"**_ Is what Akuma can decipher on it.

(Hmph! It's always fun to kill a god.) Akuma grins.

Suddenly, like it's responding to Akuma's power, the tombstone shines.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?!" says a voice.

Akuma puts himself on guard. The next instant, the tombstone shakes and explodes in a bright light.

Bass is awake. The caped being looks at the warrior.

"You dare set foot in this place! For disturbing my sleep, I'll take your life as payment!"

"You don't intimidate me! Prove to me your worth!"

And without further ado, Akuma attacks.

He throws a Zanku Hadoken but it is stopped by an invisible barrier. Bass looks at Akuma with scorn for this pathetic attack.

"Weak fool, be gone!" he replies. He then shoots Akuma with his busters.

The shots are too fast for Akuma to evade; he can only protect himself with his arms. Bass keeps shooting and the attack rakes the whole area. But when the smoke clears, Akuma is nowhere to be seen. Bass raises his head to see Akuma diving with a Misogi. But the barrier blocks the attack. However, Akuma keeps pressing on the barrier with his fists. Noticing cracks running across the barrier, Bass sends a Bass Anly to counter the Earth Splitting punch. But it's too late. The energy reaction completely shatters Bass's protective aura.

"Not bad. You might provide a challenge after all. Let's go!"

The fight then resumes. Akuma sends another purple Hadoken and Bass counters with another Bass Anly. Evenly matched, they cancel each other out. Bass then materializes short blades made out of his own energy going from his wrist to his elbow and tries to cut Akuma with them at blinding speed. But the red haired warrior picks up the pace and dodges before doing a spinning kick that connects; he then follows up with a Shoryuken that pushes back the powerful netnavi. But the latter gets back up and strike Akuma with his blades. One slash connects at the left arm, the second at the chest and the third heads for a killing strike at the throat. However, Akuma blocks it with his hands, imbued with the full might of the Satsui No Hado. Akuma then takes advantage of the opening and shoots a charged Zanku Hadoken so massive it takes the appearance of a laser. Bass falls to the ground.

Akuma charges up another Zanku Hadoken as Bass gets up quickly and gathers energy in his hands for a Darkness Overload attack. The two then fire their respective energy projectiles at each other.

An explosion ensues and Akuma kneels from the backlash. However, Bass is already preparing another attack. He charges up unbelievable amounts of energy in his hands and it takes the form of a great wolf. Akuma had no way of knowing that Bass was going to replicate the move of the legendary cybeast: Gregar.

Bass fires the Gregar Breath on Akuma as he gets up. An immense blast of fire consumes everything in the direction the netnavi is facing. When it is over, Akuma is no longer here. Only a burned crevice is in front of Bass. Did Akuma just get disintegrated?

Before Bass had the reflex to look down, a Goshoryuken comes out of the ground and smacks Bass from body to head. Akuma is considerably damaged though. Bass flies off a few meters back. Disbelief enters Bass' mind.

"What?!"

"I am Akuma, the Master of the Fist! Take this name when you get back to your grave."

"It's not over yet!"

Bass gets up and starts floating up. At a certain height, he charges up a Chaos Nightmare. The purple sphere of energy gets enormous. Bass chucks it down at Akuma. But the warrior did not attempt to dodge; he merely waited for the ball to come to him. He counters it by punching it continuously. But the energy sphere, getting continuously heavier on Akuma's fists, forces him to lift it and throw it away where it simply explodes. When Akuma lays eyes on Bass again, this might be the last thing he does. Chaos Nightmare was just a distraction for him to prepare his ultimate attack: Vanishing World. The ultimate attack of destruction.

"This is the end!"

Bass fires… The whole Undernet is almost destroyed. The white laser flattens the whole place and potentially Akuma with it.

Or so it seemed. Akuma actually stopped holding back his power to endure the beam. This level of injuries would have been fatal to the master of the fist had he still held back, but Shin Akuma can handle it with ease. But right after surviving Vanishing World, Akuma decides to switch back to normal. He charges up his Hado for a final attack.

"What!? Impossible!" Bass shouts, mystified.

Because of Vanishing World, he can't move anymore for a while. Meaning he's open to a counterattack. Akuma just finished charging.

"You almost provided a challenge. Now fade to nothingness!"

After these words, Akuma creates a huge Satsui No Hado shockwave that is so strong it distorts the foundations of the whole cyberworld itself.

"Sekia Kuretsuha!"

Bass has sparks coming from his wounded body. He looks like he is about to blow.

"Y-you are strong. But I won't get deleted that easily!"

Even though he says that, he blows up soon after.

(Hmph! My fists are unstoppable!)

The vortex opens again and heals Akuma's injuries.

"If you are still unsatisfied, come inside to fight your next opponent."

Akuma jumps in without a second thought. The search may be long.

As for Bass, he is Bass. He will probably return someday, like he always does.

Akuma's quest continues…

**And that's it for now. If you want to see his next opponent, keep following. Next week. **


End file.
